Not infrequently a rider of a bike is confronted with a situation wherein a dog or other animal will chase the rider nipping at the rider's legs. The rider is forced to react in a manner to avoid such attack resulting in an accident and injury to the rider. The rider might avoid such accidents if the rider was without fear of leg exposure.
Previously, leg shields have been made for motorcycles, an example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,204. Heretofore, however, there is yet to be a leg shield which is readily attachable and detachable to a bike which protects the legs of the rider against dog attacks. Additionally, it is desirable that the legs of the rider should be protected against side impacts. It is also desirable that there be a leg shield which can act as a brace mechanism to prevent the bike from tipping over.